Tickle
by outawork
Summary: Judy and her Fox try to have a 'special' night, but get interrupted.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

**Tickle**

Ever since they'd adopted the kits Judy's older and much taller sister, Jill, came from BunnyBurrow to live with them. While they were at work the Rabbit took care of the kits and did any work that was needed to be done around the house. She'd even planted a large vegetable garden in the backyard and flower beds along the front and sides. They both felt very fortunate to have her living with them since they never could've afforded to hide a cook, nanny, and housekeeper. Of course they always gave her too much money every week to run the house since she wouldn't allow them to pay her and tried to give her a bit extra whenever they thought she needed something for herself.

It had been a long day at the ZPD and Judy and her Fox had a 'special' evening planned. Jill had mentioned to them earlier in the week there was a new kit's movie starting that Friday and Judy suggested that she take them out to eat and have a good time at the movies. Later that week Nick slipped her a fifty. Finally Friday rolled around and Jill got the kits ready.

"You three have a good time at the movies," Judy said as her sister took the car keys off the hook.

"You both have 'fun' too," she said and winked.

Judy's ears turned red and Nick chuckled. Judy looked up at her Fox and poked him in ribs. The kits first looked at Jill and then their parents puzzled.

"Can't we stay and have fun too?" the small doe said.

Jill didn't think her sister's ears could get any redder, but she soon found that she was quite mistaken.

"I wanta see the movie!" the young tod said and tried to pull Jill toward the door.

"I wanta see the movie too," Jill said and looked at her young niece. "Don't you?"

She first looked at her parents and then back at Jill.

"Yes," she finally said and took her Aunt's hand.

"See you guy's later," Judy said and waved.

"Bye," Nick said as the door closed and then looked at his bunny. "Boy that was close!"

"Jill's really good with them," she said and took her Fox's hand. Then her nose twitched. "Smells like dinner is just about ready."

Nick set the table while Judy brought out Jill's special dinner for two. The meal was just enough to satisfy their hunger, but not enough to stuff them. That Rabbit had a sixth sense about things, he thought and smiled. She'd fixed Nick a chicken breast with gravy and mashed potatoes and they both had small salad and vegetables.

"Look," Judy said and brushed a piece of fur out from under the table with her foot.

"More Cheetah fur," Nick stated and smirked.

"Yes," Judy said and giggled.

They'd noticed bits of Cheetah fur around the house over the last few months and soon after they found the first tufts noticed that Ben had started taking a late lunch during the week. It just so happened that it was just about the same time of day that the kits took their afternoon naps.

"You noticed that Ben's been off the donuts and lost a lot of the weight lately?" Nick said and smirked.

"You noticed that Jill's been brushing out her fur a lot more often and even usin' a little bit of makeup?"

"You glad we introduced them?"

"Yes," she said, remembering, "I think they were both lonely."

"You ever think they'd ..."

"We did."

They smiled at each other.

"Hadn't found any cheetah fur upstairs," Nick said and raised an eyebrow.

"Remember this is Ben we're talking about not some horny old Fox who shall remain nameless."

"I'll show you old!" he said and lifted his bunny into his arms.

"Put me down!" she said and swatted him lightly.

"Sergeant Wilde, assaulting a ZPD officer is crime!" he said and hugged her.

"I'll chance it!" she said and then kissed him.

He carried her to their room and carefully put her on their bed. The clothes magically disappeared and they slipped under the covers. He pulled his bunny close.

"I love you," he said and kissed her.

Like all good things their kiss eventually ended when they had to breathe and then purple eyes met green ones.

"Me too," she said and smiled.

"Judy, you're such a romantic," he said and chuckled.

Then she kissed him and it quickly became more passionate. A minute later the front door open downstairs, but of course neither of them noticed.

"We're home!" Jill said loudly.

The both startled and Judy looked at the clock on the nightstand: 7:38pm.

"The movie couldn't be over yet!" Judy exclaimed and her Fox shrugged.

They hurriedly dressed and went downstairs.

"Mom!" the young tod cried and hugged her.

"Mike, didn't you go to the movies," Judy said and looked at her sister.

Jill began to open her mouth, but she was immediately interrupted.

"Papa!" the little doe squealed and leapt into Nick's arms.

He oofed and sat heavily on the floor. Judy turned to look. Mary was now sitting on his stomach and smiling. Then she began to tickle his ribs. He laughed and lay back on the floor. Mike watched them for a few seconds and then looked at his mother and smiled. Judy lay back on the beanbag pillow as young tod began to tickle her. She closed her eyes and laughed too. Jill watched for a time and smiled. Then she slipped back out the front door.

"Looks like they're havin' fun," Ben said, waiting on the porch and peaking in the window.

"Yes, they are," she said, hugging him and putting her head against his chest. "I guess the power failure downtown wasn't such a bad thing after all. They really don't get enough time with them."

"It's nice to see," he said and smiled down at his bunny.

Ben put his arms around his bunny, pulling her closer and tucking her head under his chin. Then Jill made a sound of contentment.

"You think we should tell them we're getting married?"

"No, not yet," she said, watching them for a moment and then looking back at her Cheetah, "they're still havin' fun."


End file.
